Forum:2018-03-19 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- And there is how/why Agatha would not want to leave with her boytoys. I wonder... Does her being fine and dandy with extricating Mechanicsburg have to do with her knowing about the "inifinte" thing and how useful something in Mechanicsburg (presumably Dyne water) is for immunizing against Wasps? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:11, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I wish I knew (1) whether Albia has hidden motives in making this offer, and (2) whether Albia already knows what Agatha needs to learn about the Lantern. ("We certainly have no need of it.") Oh, and much less momentous, did Trelawney know Albia was going to make this offer, and if so, how? When has she had a chance to talk with Albia about it? Bkharvey (talk) 05:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I'm not sure I understand what's happening in the last panel. Albia has picked up Agatha, I get that. And now she's tossing her in the air? And what is the meaning of those vertical yellow ovals? Bkharvey (talk) 06:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Alba has a crown of stars. In Art, Muses are depicted with identical crowns. Princess Urania share a name with a Classical Muse, the Muse of Astronomy. Albia is obviously not very Human. I suspect a connection to Van Rijn. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:49, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Interesting. Do we know for sure whether the princesses are biological daughters of Albia? That would tend to suggest that she is, too, albeit modified superficially (i.e., not her DNA) the way Jägers are (i.e., their children are plain human). (I am inventing "superficially" as a technical term to mean "in a way not passed down to descendents.") But I like the idea of Van Rijn as a sort of Hari Seldon-like figure, with no obvious (titled) state power but pulling all the strings of Europa behind the scenes. It'd be especially interesting if the Other turned out to be an end-justifies-the-means would-be good guy trying to undo V.Rijn's oppressive structures. Bkharvey (talk) 22:54, March 20, 2018 (UTC) : I doubt Albia and Trelwaney talked specifically. It's more likely TT knows how Albia thinks. And she's using her Sparky super-science ("Not magic"!!) to levitate Agatha. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:47, March 19, 2018 (UTC) : Albia and Agatha are mid-comversation. The next sentence may contain conditions. Argadi (talk) 13:58, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :: Speaking of being mid-conversation, Albia got super-interested when Zeetha said Agatha had taken 2.5 years to get through a Mirror, but that hasn't explicitly come up in the Albia-Agatha conversation. Can it be that Agatha's dose of "infinite" is what allowed her (and her entourage, so it's less likely) to make it through the Mirror at all? Bkharvey (talk) 23:14, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'd say that's highly unlikely. I don't see how Tweedle and the Abbess could possibly have found out about the Dyne-drinking incident, and they were the ones who were originally operating/planning to use the monolith to escape. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:24, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I didn't make myself clear. Tweedle et al weren't planning on Klaus's bomb. Maybe Albia knows that they shouldn't have been able to get through at all, were it not for Agatha's special powers. But I agree that it's unlikely; I'm just looking for a reason why Albia didn't start her conversation with Agatha with "I hear you went through a Mirror just as Mechanicsburg was frozen..." Bkharvey (talk) 23:28, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Here is what Albia gains via the offer: # Agatha helps find the lantern and helps work against whatever problem someone intends to cause with it. # Albia gains (most of) the knowledge Agatha gains from studying the lantern. # The lantern isn't stolen again while Agatha studies it. (And the theft might result in the resurrection of whatever plot against England is currently in progress.) # Agatha will help Albia/England if anything significant comes up during the study. # Agatha and Heterodyne minions will likely be allies of England. Overall it seems like a good deal for Albia if she has no interest in the lantern. Argadi (talk) 17:24, March 19, 2018 (UTC) By the way, when Albia grows, does she get cold? Bkharvey (talk) 18:26, March 19, 2018 (UTC) : Well, she should, but who knows if the Foglios will bring this up. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:35, March 21, 2018 (UTC) There seems to be a coloring error in panel 1 on Monday's page (March 19, 2018). In this panel, Albia's dress appears to be slit in the back, from the hem up to her crotch. However, we got an almost identical view of Albia about two weeks back , also in panel 1. In this panel, her dress has no slit in the back. Now, it would be no surprise for Phil to draw a woman's outfit that exposes a lot of skin, and Abia could easily change her costume far more drastically than this from one moment to the next, but if this was the way Phil intended Albia's clothes to be colored, then what are all the curved lines crossing and extending beyond Albia's right calf? I think they are supposed to be folds in the fabric of the long skirt of her dress, draped over the calf of her raised leg, as can be seen in the earlier picture. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:35, March 21, 2018 (UTC)